spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Desolation
Warning : There are some parts of this article that contain some content that may be too mature for some audiences on Fanonia Spongebobia. Viewer discretion is advised. Desolation, is the season premiere and first episode of Season Two, of Spongepocalypse. It aired on 10/23/17. Synopsis When the stakes rise for survival, our group will have to face new challenges now that the world belongs to the dead. Plot The episode opens up with a shot of pavement. Blood drips in an eerie fashion. The scene cuts to Norma, Sandy & Monroe hastily loading supplies into a raft. Zombies are all over the place and continue to feast on what appear to be dead survivors. SpongeBob stares into the city skyline watching it be firebombed right before his eyes. Squidward & Larry work together by taking down several walkers by riding motorcycles with fishing line attached to one handle on each vehicle in order to neatly and precisely sever the undead heads. Pearl & Mr.Krabs mow down clusters of zombies with automatic rifles while Monroe & Mrs.Puff dispatch any that survived. Mrs.Puff then grabs Mermaidman who is sitting in his wheelchair and wheels him to safety. Mermaidman shoots down some zombies. “SPONGEBOB!” A familiar voice rings out. SpongeBob turns to see Patrick struggling to throw off three zombies all trying to bite his face off. SpongeBob runs up and tackles one zombie to the ground and proceeds to repeatedly stab it and destroy its rotting face. Patrick tears off the head of the second zombie and chucks it onto the third which are both finally taken down with one arrow to each head by Squidward, who has found a longbow. Mr.Krabs & Larry uncover a boat. “COME ON!” Sandy yells to everybody. SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr.Krabs, Sandy, Mrs.Puff, Larry, Monroe & Norma all board while Pearl & Mermaidman maneuver around zombies closing in. Mermaidman shoots down some more while Pearl grabs two zombies by the ears & throws them into a nearby garbage disposal. She flips a lever and proceeds to grind and blend their ugly faces together making several rounds of dead blood, flesh, bones & juices spew everywhere. Pearl gets dirty. Mermaidman wheels over a zombie and the big wheel of his wheelchair eventually crushes & flattens the walker's head. With assistance from Pearl, he and she board the boat & Mr.Krabs drives everybody off into the harbor while some zombies shamble into the goo and immediately drown. Everybody begins to catch their breath. As soon as they do, all 11 survivors then turn & look back at Bikini Bottom, as it continues to be firebombed by the final round of military soldiers as a last attempt to contain and destroy any remaining zombies. Efforts will prove ineffective. As everybody looks on, Patrick unpacks some chocolate bars and offers them to survivors who take it with no hesitation. Bikini Bottom is now forever gone. 8 days have passed. The survivors have reached another area of land although it seems the entire world is infected and dead. Patrick, Monroe, Squidward & Larry enter a house and dispatch a couple of zombies while scavenging for some supplies. Sandy & Norma approach the front of the decrepit looking house. “You know you don’t have to do this.” Sandy tells Norma about the trip to the overrun library they are going to collect any supplies they can find from the abandoned food drive that was being held there. “I want to earn my keep.” Says, Norma. Norma walks in to help the scavengers but before she does, she says, “Sorry.” To Sandy. Sandy is left puzzled. SpongeBob snipes a walker in the head with a crossbow while continuing to count the days that pass in the apocalypse. Mermaidman wheels up in the wheelchair. "Feeling better?" SpongeBob says to him. "Once you get my age, you eventually don't care." Says, Mermaidman. "Any words on what Mr.Krabs has in store for us." SpongeBob sets down his crossbow. "I don't consider him the leader." He says. SpongeBob continues his target practice. Mermaidman takes out & examines his gun and looks at tally marks on it to signify how many days have passed since the start of the end. 22. Pearl finds her father smoking a cigarette by a pickup truck while Mrs.Puff is scouting the area for them in the background. “You think they’ll make it?” Krabs says to Pearl about everybody else. “We aren’t in that safe zone anymore, the stakes have risen, it’s time to really live.” Pearl responds with, “I don’t know Daddy.” “All clear!” Yells, Mrs.Puff. “Let’s do it.” Says, Krabs. Him & Pearl walk up to the abandoned Police Station, guns in hand. Patrick & Larry find some canned goods as well as two bottles of Orange Soda in the fridge. They both smile & spray their mouths in orange deliciousness while Monroe giggles. Norma opens a bedroom door and stares at the horrific sight of a half rotten corpse laying down in the bed with a rifle in hand. Some cyanide pills are also to the side. The wall above has “END TIMES” written in dry blood. Flies are all over the place. Norma leaves in disgust which Sandy notices and takes note of. SpongeBob returns to base camp and Mrs.Puff greets him. “Do you have any idea where Krabs has gone to?” SpongeBob asks the former boating school teacher. “Him & his daughter went up to the police station.” Says, Mrs.Puff. Mrs.Puff then adds on that they are looking for a roadmap that belonged to an officer that was a buddy of Krabs. Puff then excuses herself so she can take a leak. SpongeBob remains suspicious. Inside the station, Eugene & Pearl bust open the armory and scope out the weapons. While Pearl collects some very useful weapons & ammo the group can really need to continue on, Krabs notices a piece of paper that says, “Think Once, Try Twice.” Krabs remains confused. The two are then startled by a walker that used to be a police officer. They get their weapons ready but then put them away when they see the walker locked up tight in a security booth. The two leave to return to base camp but along the way, Eugene approaches a cubby and as expected, finds a rolled up map and takes it. Patrick & Larry exit the house with plenty of supplies of which they feel lucky to have. Monroe looks around and gives an all clear signal. Norma tells Sandy she is proud of her boy on how mature he is taking this despite him only being 8. Sandy tells her that she has got a real prodigy. Norma looks around before secretly telling Sandy that she is going to try her best to keep her son safe from harm, something she should’ve done and now regrets not doing to her deceased husband & daughter. Sandy says he will be safe and reassures Norma that she will be to. The two women then leave for the library with the others after Squidward impatiently yells, “LET’S GO!” Mrs.Puff finishes her leak. Mermaidman wheels up to her and asks if they are truly capable of making it in this world. “Why you ask that?” Questions, Mrs.Puff. “We’re the weakest.” Says, Mermaidman. “Have faith in yourself, never underestimate the quiet ones.” Reaffirms, Mrs.Puff. She leaves while Mermaidman follows. Pearl goes off to keep guard as it is her turn. While Mr.Krabs begins to examine his map, SpongeBob approaches him. “Mr.K, we need to talk.” Krabs puts on his bifocals & semi pays attention to the Sponge while still examining at the same time. “About what?” He asks. “You shouldn’t be making calls for people in this group, we have no official leader, we work together.” SpongeBob says firmly. Krabs stares at him and says, “I am the only one capable of surviving a situation like this, as evidenced by the war, and as evidenced by the Navy and as evidenced by your inexperience.” SpongeBob gives him a cold gaze. “Don’t test me.” He says. Krabs rolls his eyes and goes back to examining while SpongeBob walks off with an ice cold heart. A door is kicked open and entering is Patrick & Monroe armed with guns and aiming to make sure zombies aren’t nearby. Larry the Lobster gives the all clear signal. Squidward takes a piss beside the bookshelves. Sandy and Norma enter. Norma breathes before saying that she wants to still worry about Monroe due to his young age. Sandy tells her, it's a new world now. Sandy walks to the food drive to gather supplies. Norma stays back to keep watch and takes a look at something behind her. “What is that?” She asks, getting the attention of Sandy, Monroe, Larry, Patrick & Squidward. Pearl continues to be on watch duty. “Hey Pearl?” Mrs.Puff shouts out. “Yes?” Pearl asks. “Keep a watch on Mermaidman and keep some tabs on Spongebob, both need to be watched.” “Gotcha.” Says, Pearl. Mrs.Puff proceeds into a little grove to pick some fruits for the group. Suddenly, she hears gunshots. She runs back to Pearl and running up is SpongeBob & Mr.Krabs. Mermaidman wheels back to them. “It came from the direction of the library.” Says, SpongeBob. Patrick has fired the gunshots, at some zombies. Squidward, Sandy, Larry & Monroe fire rounds of bullets into the encroaching zombies but they stop and look on in horror seeing more & more & more turn the corner. “It’s a f*cking herd!” Yells, Larry. “We gotta get out of here!” Yells, Patrick. “Wise decision!” Adds on Squidward. Norma looks to the back of her and sees a box of guns on top of a mound of books. Patrick, Larry & Monroe begin packing the supplies into an RV and power it up for the getaway. “Norma don’t!” Yells, Sandy. “We need the guns!” She yells. She begins carefully climbing up the book mound while Squidward & Sandy shoot down some more zombies before running out of ammo. Norma gets the box and throws it to Squidward. Larry grabs the box from him and loads it to the RV. Norma begins to make her way down. Suddenly, the books begin to move a bit and eventually all topple down revealing a fat walker. Norma falls while Sandy & Squidward notice. Norma has been caught off guard and the fat walker is preventing her from getting her weapon. After a couple of seconds of struggle, the zombie sinks its teeth into Norma's neck. Norma screams in agony which attracts more zombies. Sandy stares in terror and tries to shoot the walkers with another gun but Squidward stops her claiming it is too late. “Mom!!!” Monroe yells when spotting the walkers closing in on her. The five survivors are in the RV. Monroe begins screaming wanting his mother but is stopped from running out. Larry drives everybody out of there to safety while the remaining walkers feast on and rip out the lower intestines of a gagging Norma. The survivors in the RV drive on in solemn moods. Patrick is mesmerized that Norma, who has given them a supplement of guns has now been devoured. Monroe breaks down and cries in agony while Sandy comforts him. Squidward sits in the corner by himself not knowing what to think. Larry continues to drive. At the main base camp. SpongeBob, Pearl & Mr.Krabs intently wait for any movement. Mermaidman looks on with binoculars before spotting the RV. “Is it them?” Asks, Mrs.Puff. “It better be.” Says, a stern Mr.Krabs which makes SpongeBob concerned. Mermaidman looks again and spots Larry. “It’s them.” Mrs.Puff and Pearl feel relieved. Mr.Krabs walks off with his map while SpongeBob stares at him. Norma's dead corpse is shown which can not reanimate due to her head & face being pretty much gone as well as just some of her flesh remaining and all of her bones being exposed. The camera pans to the pavement, blood drips in an eerie fashion. The survivors near base camp in the RV. Monroe raises his teary head and stares at a gun, which formerly belonged to his mother before sniffling and breaking down again. Characters SpongeBob SquarePants Sandy Cheeks Patrick Star Squidward Tentacles Mermaidman Larry The Lobster Mrs.Puff Norma Monroe Deaths Norma Unnamed Survivors Trivia Last appearance of Norma. “Desolation” references SpongeBob's group losing all hope of the world ever returning to normal after witnessing the firebombing or in other words, napalming. Episode 1 takes place between Day 14 & 22. With the way Mr.Krabs is acting as well as SpongeBob being suspicious of him. It is possible that the crustacean could be a future antagonist. As of Norma's death, Monroe is now the last surviving member of the Rechid family. As Barnacleboy was the first main character to die in a finale, Norma is the first main character to die in a premiere. Category:SquidwardTentacles35